To My Dearest
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: tak pernah tau arti hidup bagi diriku sendiri. Apakah masih ada seseorang di luar sana yang menginginkan tubuh mati ini? Adakah seseorang yang mau memberi arti hidup bagi tubuh ini? Sampai kapankah aku harus menunggu?


Seorang gadis kecil berambut honey blonde terlihat berjongkok di depan sebuah kuil kecil di pinggiran hutan. Dari balik pakaiannya yang tipisnya terlihat sangat jelas mengembung tidak simetris, gadis itu mengeluarkan beberapa buah-buahan dan nasi kepal dari sana yang langsung ia taruh di altar kecil kuil tersebut. Tak hanya itu, si gadis kecil pun membersihkan beberapa ranting, daun kering, dan sarang laba-laba yang membuat kuil tersebut kotor.

Kedua tangan mungilnya terkatup menyatu di depan dada. Kepala honey blonde si gadis kecil menunduk kecil seraya menutup kedua mata birunya. Bibirnya yang membiru dan gemetar akibat udara dingin musim gugur terlihat tengah membentuk berbagai kalimat sebagai doa.

"Aku berdoa agar hidupku lebih baik lagi dari sekarang. Maka dari itu aku berjanji akan selalu datang dan membawa persembahan ke kuil ini. Jadi kabulkanlah permintaanku, Dewa. Amin."

Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya kembali terbuka dan tautan tangan mungil itu terlepas. Ia berdiri dari posisi jongkok lalu menepuk-nepuk celana tiga per empatnya yang sedikit berdebu. Sebelum melangkah pergi ia menarik jepit rambut putihnya dan menaruh di sebelah persembahan sebagai tanda jaminan atas kata-kata dalam doanya. Dan setelah semuanya dilakukan, gadis itu pun pergi menjauh meninggalkan jepit putihnya yang menghilang.

**Rated M**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, Drama, Romance, Supranatural.**

**Pair: Len x Rin**

**Disclamer: Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media**

**Story : Minami_OenB**

"Dewa. Apakah kau membenciku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan seorang gadis berambut honey blonde berumur sekitar lima belas tahun itu pada sebuah kecil di pinggir hutan. Pakaian serba hitamnya terkesan begitu menyedihkan dengan lelehan air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata gadis tersebut. Tubuh kurusnya yang bergetar itu pun lemas dan membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh di depan kuil tersebut. Pancaran kekecewaan terlihat dari manik sebiru laut miliknya.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?"

Gigi putih itu saling mengerat menimbulkan bunyi gesekkan untuk menyalurkan emosi yang telah terpendam sejak lama. Entah karena emosi yang mengambil alih atau masih sadar, namun yang pasti gadis itu menghempaskan lengannya pada altar berisi buah dan makanan hingga berantakan. Teriakan frustasi ia layangkan pada alam menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah lelah akan apa yang dia hadapi selama ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu?" Kata gadis itu dengan nada tinggi pada kuil kecil di hadapannya. "Aku telah membawakan persembahan setiap hari. Aku telah membersihkan kuilmu setiap hari. Aku telah menjaga kuilmu dari tangan-tangan para perusak. Tapi mengapa kau tidak mengabulkan doaku? Mengapa kau membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Apa salahku?"

Berapa lama pun ia menunggu, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dengan emosi yang memuncak ia bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan menengok kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu. Saat matanya menangkap sebuah batang kayu berukuran sedang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia pun mengambilnya. Dengan sebuah batang kayu di tangannya, gadis itu menatap benci pada kuil kecil di hadapannya.

"Sudah cukup!" Gadis itu menunjuk kuil itu dengan batang kayu yang dipegangnya. "Aku takkan bergantung pada dirimu lagi! Lagipula lebih baik aku menjual diriku pada orang yang menginginkan tubuhku dibanding berdoa pada Dewa brengsek dan pembohong sepertimu!"

Kedua lengan si gadis telah bersiap untuk menghancurkan kuil tersebut dengan batang kayu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melayangkan batang kayu tersebut pada kuil di depannya. Namun saat batang kayu tersebut akan menghancurkan kuil, penglihatan gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap seakan ada yang menghalangi sehingga ia reflek menghentikan pergerakannya dan panik.

"Aku akan membelimu."

Sebuah suara khas laki-laki terdengar di telinga si gadis yang membuatnya terdiam. "Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada mataku?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku adalah pemilik dari rumah yang persembahan dan tempatnya ingin kau hancurkan."

Gadis itu menyeringit tak mengerti maksud ucapan orang tersebut. Tapi yang ia tahu kini matanya mulai kembali normal seperti semula secara perlahan hingga benar-benar jelas melihat. Sekarang ia juga melihat sesuatu yang sejak tadi tidak ada. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di samping kuil dengan tubuh yang agak transparan dengan pakaian hakama.

"Aku adalah calon suamimu."

**To Be Continue**


End file.
